Corazón
by Brychat
Summary: ...Guardó silencio esperando algún reproche o pregunta por parte de su paciente, pero aquel chico albino de ojos rojos no tenía expresión en su rostro...
1. Prologo

Hola y gracias por pasar. Primera historia de Soul Eater que subo, como verán en mi perfil me dedico más al genero Yaoi (orgullosa) pero éste será mi experimento "normal"

En fin, disfruten y suerte en sus vidas.

**Genero:** Comedia/Romance

**Parejas:** SoulxMaka

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes de Soul eater me pertenecen, son de Atsushi Okubo. Sólo soy responsable de la trama presentada en este fic

**Sumario:** […] guardó silencio esperando algún reproche o pregunta por parte de su paciente, pero aquel chico albino de ojos rojos no tenía expresión en su rostro […]

**Advertencia:** Uso de lenguaje técnico. Mención de sexo y situaciones sugestivas

¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'**Corazón**¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'

**Prologo**

Embriagadores colores se desplegaron ante su vista. El sonido relajante de las olas moviéndose a un compás seductor brindó alivio a su corazón, mientras que las aguas cálidas lavaban sus pies... y las huellas marcadas en la arena terminaban por confundirlo.

Levantó su vista y no vio más que el horizonte de extensas dunas de arena, sintió cómo el viento jugaba con sus cabellos y le sacaba discretas risas, pero aun así, a pesar de las agradables sensaciones, no pudo evitar sentirse enormemente solo. Un alma vacía como este desierto que ahora recorría, despojado de todo lo material pero lleno de esperanzas, pues busca lo oculto entre cada grano de arena y una respuesta ante sus interrogantes en cada rastro de espuma que dejaba el oleaje. Ni siquiera gaviotas adornan tan rupestre paisaje, no hay otra alma que no sea la suya, no hay otro corazón que camine por el mismo sendero que él va dejando en una arena llena de recuerdos.

Sus orbes color sangre recorrieron una vez más el lugar. _Pasos, pasos, pasos_. Tocó la arena y la dejó caer entre sus dedos, granos de vida, granos de muerte. _Pasos, pasos, pasos_. Otra vez ese sentimiento de tristeza, otra vez ese dolor en su pecho, otra vez lagrimas que queman su garganta. _Pasos, pasos, pasos_. Miró hacía atrás para ver sus propias huellas sobre la arena, sin embargo no las distinguió ya que el oleaje se las llevó tan rápido como fueron marcadas. No dejó marca alguna, todo lo que una vez fue no volverá, y los otros que vengan después de él no sabrán reconocerlo, pues para ellos nunca existió.

-Soul… despierta, llegaras tarde a tu cita.- movieron ligeramente su hombro.

Ella es el sueño, lo demás es una horrible realidad llena de soledad.

¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'**continuará**¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'

Dentro de unos días subiré el próximo capítulo, porque digamos las cosas como son, el prólogo deja mucho que desear. Pero es una historia interesante - o eso intento.

Gracias por leer, no es necesario el RR sólo el tiempo que se toman en ver esta página.

(Huecco - Apache)


	2. remodelaqué!

Era broma, subiré esta cosa inmediatamente, como dije antes; el prologo es una bosta, no sirve de nada xD sólo me pareció interesante colocar algo así.

**Genero:** Comedia/Romance

**Parejas:** SoulxMaka

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes de Soul eater me pertenecen, son de Atsushi Okubo. Sólo soy responsable de la trama presentada en este fic

**Sumario:** […] guardó silencio esperando algún reproche o pregunta por parte de su paciente, pero aquel chico albino de ojos rojos no tenía expresión en su rostro […]

**Advertencia:** uso de lenguaje técnico. Mención de sexo y situaciones sugestivas

¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'**Corazón**¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'

-Pues bien…- el médico frente a él carraspeó un poco- señor Evans, después de revisar sus exámenes meticulosamente, y discutir su tema con algunos colegas…

-Ya basta de rodeos doctor, qué sucede.- habló con determinación el chico albino.

-Tengo que explicarle algunas cosas primero.- el médico acomodó sus lentes y sacó una hoja en blanco del escritorio.

En ésta dibujó un corazón; con sus dos aurículas y dos ventrículos respectivamente, y puso real dedicación al dibujar la pared que separaba ambos ventrículos

-Señor Evans, al parecer presenta algo que nosotros llamamos **Comunicación intraventricular** o CVI.- escribió las siglas en el papel, justo como titulo- generalmente, durante el desarrollo fetal ambos ventrículos se encuentran unidos como un solo gran ventrículo, es decir, no están separados por una pared, y a medida que el feto crece se forma esta separación de ventrículos, sin embargo hay veces en que la pared no se forma por completo, o presenta algunos orificios.

El médico mantenía su explicación con un dibujo muy detallado para que su paciente entendiera de qué trataba su enfermedad

-La mayoría de las veces, los pacientes neonatos no presentan síntomas, porque puede que este orificio o esta pared precariamente formada, se vaya cerrando a medida que el bebé vaya creciendo después del nacimiento. Pero puede ocurrir que el orificio sea demasiado grande, y en dicho caso se bombearía demasiada sangre a los pulmones, provocando la insuficiencia cardiaca, que es lo que ud presenta. Y en este caso específico notamos que tiene dos orificios.

El experto en salud guardó silencio esperando algún reproche o pregunta por parte de su paciente, pero aquel chico albino de ojos rojos no tenía expresión en su rostro, las pupilas dilatadas temblaban levemente, quizás por temor, o dolor. Luego de carraspear un poco, pudo llamar la atención de aquel joven que tenía la mirada perdida en el dibujo sobre el escritorio.

-Está de más decir que en adultos esta condición se complica, llevando a…- después de un incomodo silencio pronunció la frase "ataque cardiaco"

A oídos de Soul era lo referente a percibir una radio mal sintonizada, creyó escuchar lo que le decían, pero al mismo tiempo el diablillo lo distraía con falsas esperanzas, o palabras ilógicas.

-¿Por qué ahora?- más que pregunta fue un reclamo de Soul hacia su médico de cabecera.

-Es cierto que esta enfermedad congénita se detecta en los exámenes preliminares que se le hacen a los recién nacidos.- empezó a dar explicaciones aquel médico. Después de rascar su mejilla derecha continuó- creemos que el motivo de que ahora presente síntomas, es porque de bebé tenía un orificio demasiado pequeño como para ser descubierto, y desafortunadamente éste no se cerró correctamente luego del nacimiento, al contrario se fue agrandando, tomando la forma de dos orificios sobre una tela delgada. Y sólo hasta hoy a sido posible identificar el problema.

-Entonces, deje entender lo que pasa aquí.- comenzó a enumerar todos los malestares por lo que había pasado el ultimo mes- Los problemas para respirar; esa respiración forzada y rápida, y las infecciones respiratorias, se deben a esta jodida enfermedad congénita.- en la ultima frase trató de controlar el volumen de su voz, pero fue imposible, se sentía impotente y vulnerable.

-Tal vez esa herida que recibió hace unos años atrás en el pecho, aceleró el proceso, pero sólo son suposiciones.

El médico comenzó a teclear en el computador cosas que Soul no podía ver, sin embargo el sonido hueco de las teclas lo irritaban bastante, sabía que el médico estaba hablándole, pero qué importaba, ya había escuchado suficiente.

Tanto que se había negado ir a la consulta, pero Maka había insistido en que debía revisar los resultados de sus exámenes. Bendita ignorancia. Tal vez habría muerto joven, pero feliz de no saber que su vida dependía de un corazón defectuoso y un alma vacilante. Las palabras de su médico lo llevaron de vuelta al consultorio, en esa misma silla, rodeado de las blancas paredes y los añejos títulos universitarios.

-…haremos otros exámenes; radiografía de tórax, para asegurarnos que no tengas liquido en los pulmones; sufriste una neumonía bastante delicada, además te mandaré a hacer una resonancia magnética al corazón, así sabremos cuánta sangre está llegando a tus pulmones y qué tan avanzada esta la enfermedad.- seguía tecleando instrucciones, códigos, números, en fin, cosas inservibles para Soul- Lo que más me preocupa es el remodelamiento cardiaco.

-Nani… el remodelaqué.- trató de repetir el albino

-Quiero saber si tu corazón ha crecido más de lo normal, es una especie de mecanismo de defensa que tiene el cuerpo para cuando el corazón no está bombeando la cantidad suficiente de sangre.

Soul no entendía nada, y al parecer el doctor estaba conciente de ello, después de toser y acomodar sus gafas, buscó las palabras más simples para explicar lo que en términos médicos le costó varias noches en vela.

-Debes pensar que el corazón es un músculo, cuando no tienes la fuerza suficiente para levantar algo ¿Qué haces?

En ese momento Soul imagino a Black*Star tratando de levantar un auto.

-Pues… ejercitar los músculos.- respondió como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Exacto.- felicitó el médico- Hay que ejercitar el músculo, así se hace más grande y fuerte.

La imagen de Black*Star haciendo flexiones para volverse más fuerte y levantar el auto ayudaban mucho al albino para entender las palabras del médico.

-Lo mismo ocurre con el corazón, éste debe ejercitarse, crecer y tratar de bombear sangre, pero qué pasa cuando un músculo crece demasiado, se atrofia, y por ende este mismo mecanismo de compensación que parecía funcionar en un principio, vuelve al corazón más lento y fibroso

-Creo entender.- seguía con la imagen de Black*Star pero esta vez el chico peliazul tenía unos músculos tan grandes que ya no podía mover los brazos, y la cabeza del chico apenas se veía.

-Mientras tanto;- prosiguió el profesional- te recetaré algunos medicamentos; _espironolactona, enalapril y bisprolol_.

-emmm

-Tranquilo, el primero sirve para evitar el agrandamiento el corazón, te lo tomarás en la mañana, provocan ganas de orinar así que tranquilo. Después está el enalapril que se toma dos veces al día, una en la mañana y la otra en la noche, y te ayudara a aliviar los síntomas. Por último el bisprolol que te lo tomarás antes de dormir, este medicamento evitará que sufras algún ataque cardiaco mientras duermes.

Luego de extender la receta, Soul revisó los garabatos de aquel hombre, más de 7 años en la escuela de medicina y tenía la letra de un niño de prekinder.

-Dependiendo de los resultados de tus exámenes y la evolución que tienes con los medicamentos, consideraremos operarlo.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Y por qué no ahora mismo?

-Pueden existir algunas complicaciones;- las facciones del médico se volvieron sombrías, el reflejo de sus lentes ocultaban la mirada de éste, sin embargo las manos entralazadas sobre el escritorio, le daban a entender al chico que esta enfermedad no era tan fácil de tratar como él creía- tenemos la insuficiencia cardiaca de por vida, endocarditis infecciosa; que tal como dice su nombre es una infección al corazón, y claro que no podía faltar la hipertensión pulmonar, esto te causará problemas para respirar empeorando tu calidad de vida.

El albino cabizbajo escuchó atentamente lo que decía el médico, ningún detalle se le escapaba, incluso el diablillo dentro de él guardaba silencio.

-Por cierto, algunas recomendaciones más…- comenzó a mencionar el profesional de la salud mientras abría la puerta del consultorio- restricción de sal en las comidas, nada de alcohol y cigarros…

-O sea que puedo fumar, pero no beber al mismo tiempo, y viceversa.- interrumpió las explicaciones del médico mientras cruzaba el umbral

-Me retracto, nada de alcohol O cigarros, otra cosa… ¿Tiene vida sexual?

Los pacientes a los alrededores parecieron confabular y guardar silencio para volver aún más incomoda la situación.

-¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa?- se defendió Soul.

-Tomaré eso como un Sí.- asintió al mismo tiempo que subía sus gafas por el puente de la nariz- Recomiendo nada de actividad sexual, por lo menos hasta 2 semanas, que es el tiempo que tardan en hacer efecto los medicamentos, y claro que debe hablar con su pareja sobre esto. Además de todo eso, no hay de qué preocuparse Soul-kun.- sonrió el médico y cerró la puerta.

Cómo le explicaría esto a Maka, bueno… en primer lugar ella había insistido demasiado en el asunto, ya que Soul consideraba esto una nimiedad o mejor dicho un simple resfrío

Y por si fuera poco… "por si fuera poco cumplimos un año desde que comenzamos el noviazgo, esto no es nada cool" todavía recordaba las palabras de la peliceniza: **Soul dentro de poco cumpliremos un año… ah cómo que qué tiene, te dije que dentro de un año estaría lista… vaya que eres mal educado, no lo recuerdas… neee Sooouuul vamos a poder disfrutar de todos los beneficios de ser novios, además ya sabes que es mi primera vez, sólo quiero estar segura que estoy haciendo lo correcto… jajajaja neee baka claro que sé que también es tu primera vez, por eso quiero que sea especial… dije especial, no romántica, bueno quizás tenga un poco de ambos. Por cierto debes ir a revisar tus resultados, tal vez tu resfrío haya pasado, pero tú no eres de enfermarte tan seguido…**

"joder" se reclamó mentalmente "será difícil, Maka lleva todo al extremo, incluso esto de la primera vez. Debimos dejarnos llevar como cualquier pareja de adolescentes, sus hormonas son las que llaman, pero no, ella quería esperar. Me pregunto si habrá leído algo al respecto, el Kamasutra tal vez…" la risa del diablillo lo hizo gruñir y olvidar por un momento lo que pensaba.

Y como si su cuerpo se hubiese desconectado de su mente, llegó al piso que compartía con Maka Albarn. Después de todos los reclamos por parte de Spirit, Maka logró convencerlo de que ella era una chica responsable y que no pretendía cometer el error de él y su madre. No quedaría embarazada antes de los 18 años. Además, defendió al albino diciendo que él tenía muchas misiones que cumplir luego de que se había convertido en Death Scythe. Ni tiempo tenían para verse. Y así fue como con excusas baratas, el viejo verde quedó más tranquilo.

Sin embargo, aquella última frase no era tan cierta, pues a pesar de que Soul tenía misiones alrededor del mundo, ella siempre se aseguraba de acompañarlo, o por el contrario esperarlo en casa con una reparadora cena. Tal vez la peliceniza le había dicho a Soul nada de sexo, pero eso no significaba que de vez en cuando se pusieran cariñosos, claro que la buena razón y sentido común de Maka los frenaba en último momento, aguando el fuego interno de su novio. De hecho eran una pareja bastante normal, exceptuando el sexo, que después de tanto insistirle Soul a su novia, terminó por ceder y esperar a que ella le dijera cuándo y dónde.

-Oeee maka.- levantó la voz cuando cruzó la puerta.

-¡Estoy en el baño, puedes pasar!

Ya tenía más que listo el discurso que le iba a dar, tenía las palabras del médico frescas en la mente, así que esperaba no olvidar nada, le explicaría lo mismo que le explicaron a él… ¿Un dibujo tal vez? No era tan bueno en esas cosas.

Cuando golpeó la puerta del baño, y escuchó "pasa" de la chica Albarn, terminó de formular la frase más importante en su cerebro, nada de sexo.

-Qu-e-ee- el chico se quedó boquiabierto por la escena

Ahí estaba Maka Albarn, con una seductora lencería roja, sentada al borde de la tina. Y con los dedos de su mano derecha agitaba juguetonamente las burbujas que se formaban en la superficie de la tina caliente.

-Te estaba esperando.- sonrió y cerró los ojos

-emmm maka ¿Qué esta pasando?

-Hoy se cumple un año, lo olvidas.- luego miró hacia su costado sonrojándose un poco- Te dije que ya estaba lista

-Esto no es nada cool.- susurró soul

-Sooouuul – lo llamó provocativamente mientras se levantaba

Estando en aquella posición se veía tan tierna, tiernamente seductora, como una niña sin saber qué hacer; tomaba sus manos, después las dejaba al costado, acomodaba los tirantes de su bracier, o miraba el suelo, peinaba su cabello alisándolo cada vez más. Pero al momento de levantarse, soul pudo ver el diminuto colaless que llevaba, sólo imaginar la escena le provocaba un sangrado de nariz. Tenía que decirle, hablarle lo mismo que el médico había mencionado. Si le explicaba a Maka que no podía tener nada de nada por dos semanas, ella lo entendería. Es decir, él la esperó todo un año.

_"sólo dile pequeño idiota, no quiero morir"_-menciono el diablillo

_-¡Pero mira eso! Le queda tan bien el rojo, además ya no es pecho plano, y esa piel… me pregunto a qué sabrá, quizás sea dulce como sus labios_

_"¡Oe! Despierta, ya te dije que no quiero morir"_

_-¿Estás preocupado?_-la sonrisa torcida de soul sabía a triunfo

"_Si tu mueres, yo también. Un ataque cardiaco teniendo sexo no es nada de cool, así que espabila"_

-Soul…- le peli ceniza se fue acercando poco a poco al albino, y comenzó por desbotonar su pantalón

-¡Maka! ¡Espera!- la frenó por los hombros. Ya podía sentir esa incomoda sensación en su pecho, como si un elefante se estuviera sentando en su corazón

-¿Qué pasa?- la chica ya esta preocupada, el rostro de dolor que había puesto su novio fue motivo suficiente para que olvidara lo que estaba haciendo

-No nada, sólo estoy cansado…- sobó su pecho- me iré a recostar un momen…

¡Soul! El grito de Maka se escuchó por todo Death city. Aquel chico, su amigo, novio, y arma, se había desplomado en el suelo. Parecía estar incontente con un pequeño hilito de sangre corriendo por su nariz.

¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'**continuará**¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'

Gracias por leer, no es necesario el RR sólo el tiempo que se toman en ver esta página.

Por cierto, no usé nombres comerciales de medicamentos, porque… no pienso pagar por hacerle propaganda a productos que no son míos.

Saludos y besos en sus partes nobles (mal pensados, con "noble" me refiero a sus corazones de chirimoya)

(Mika - Any other world)


	3. y ahora qué?

**Genero:** Comedia/Romance

**Parejas:** SoulxMaka

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes de Soul eater me pertenecen, son de Atsushi Okubo. Sólo soy responsable de la trama presentada en este fic

**Sumario:** […] guardó silencio esperando algún reproche o pregunta por parte de su paciente, pero aquel chico albino de ojos rojos no tenía expresión en su rostro […]

**Advertencia:** uso de lenguaje técnico. Mención de sexo y situaciones sugestivas.

¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'Corazón¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'

Las luces fluorescentes del techo comenzaron a contraer sus pupilas una vez que abrió los ojos, qué incomoda sensación de escozor sentía en los lagrimales, y más aún ese molesto pitido que hacía eco en su cabeza. La sentía hueca y vacía.

-¿Soul…?- lo llamó un voz muy conocida

Cuando giró la cabeza en dirección de aquella voz, sintió nausea, pues todo a su alrededor dio vueltas y volvió bruscamente a su lugar. Apenas logró distinguir a una preocupada chica que mordía su labio inferior. Se veía bien así de preocupada, sus ojos llorosos le daban un brillo único.

-Ey

-Me preocupaste.- Maka sonrió, y algunas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas cuando parpadeó.

-Ya me siento mejor ¿Dónde estamos?

-En el hospital, sufriste un ataque cardiaco.- guardo silencio esperando a que Soul le explicará por qué se encontraban en esta situación.

-Lo siento, debí hablarte de esto a penas llegué al departamento.

La chica movió negativamente la cabeza.- ni siquiera te di tiempo de explicarte.- se sonrojó notoriamente- o sea, no te di tiempo para que lo hicieras tampoco. Además, ya me lo contó todo el médico, especialmente eso de no tener relaciones.

-Esto es una plasta.- sobó su cabeza y miró a Maka- ¿Qué piensas?

-Que… puedo esperar un poco más, pero será difícil.

-¡Difícil! Tuve que verte con una diminuta falda escocesa durante años, eso es difícil, se necesita de mucho autocontrol.- las palabras de Soul sonaban a que alguien debía recompensarlo

-Yaaaapaaaaaa.- el grito exagerado de Black*Star resonó por todo el pasillo, y se sintió aún más fuerte cuando entró a la habitación del albino y repitió el grito.

-Black*Star, no deberíamos meter tanto ruido.- con el dedo índice, Tsubaki tapaba su boca y le hacía señas a tu técnico para que guardara silencio.

-Tonterías Tsubaki! Yo el gran ore-sama traeré paz a todos estos moribundos ¡Mi voz los llevará al éxtasis de la gloria!

-Maaaaka-chop!

Luego de que el peliazul quedará inconciente en el piso – para el alivio de todos- Tsubaki saludó Soul y su novia.

-Cómo van las cosas con ese baka?- preguntó Maka

-Muy bien, 98 almas, nos acercamos poco a poco al final.- sonrió la pelinegra- Hemos tenido algunos retrasos, pero estamos en la recta final

-No puedo imaginar la paciencia que tienes Tsubaki-chan- Maka apuntó a un semi-inconciente Black*Star

-Lo he pasado bien.- volvió a sonreír la chica.- por cierto, soul, te he traído comida.

El albino vio la vianda llena de cosas saludables que extendió Tsubaki frente a él, parecía que había puesto mucho empeño en aquella muestra de cariño.

-No te preocupes, no tiene sal, así que puedes comer tranquilamente

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Acaso todos saben lo que ocurrió?- se desesperó el albino

-Maka-chop.- apenas fue un toque con el libro- no grites o comenzarás con los malestares en el pecho. Por suerte el doctor nos dio las indicaciones a todos.

-¿A todos…?- Soul tuvo miedo de preguntar a qué se refería con TODOS

-aja, todos. Así que deja de comportarte como un niño y piensa en tu salud

-No querrás dejar viuda a Maka sin que se hayan casado aún,- intervino Black*Star recuperándose del impacto- pero no te preocupes simple mortal, que yo, el que vencerá a los Dioses, te cuidaré.

-Mejor le dejamos esos cuidado a Maka-chan.- dijo Tsubaki pero ya era demasiado tarde, su compañero estaba en medio de un discurso, vanagloriándose y refiriéndose a si mismo como el que vencería la enfermedad de sourrrrrr -En fin, ya es tarde.- se excusó la pelinegra- con Black*Star tenemos una gran misión mañana.

-¡Así es, su ore-sama vendrá con el alma de una bruja! yaaaapaaa

Luego de reír estrepitosamente, la pelinegra se llevó a rastras a su técnico, esperando que nadie del personal los echara.

-Yo también me voy Soul.- apenas rozaron sus labios, Maka estaba muy preocupada de ser la causante de otro ataque.

-¿Por qué no me besas como se debe?- el albino torció la boca y dejó entre ver sus blancos dientes.

-Olvídalo, no quiero repetir la escena de hoy en el departamento.

-Estoy en el hospital.- se quejó penosamente- Qué más podría pasar conectado a todas estas máquinas

La chica hizo un pequeño puchero, sin embargo cedió a la petición de su novio. Poco a poco inclinó su cuerpo por encima de Soul, éste podía respirar el aroma a perfume que se desprendía del pecho de la peliceniza.

Un tanto provocativa empezó por la frente, dejando besos mariposas, y moviendo sus pestañas por las mejillas, que le causó cierto escalofrío a su novio. Algunos mechones de su pelo cayeron despreocupados sobre la cara del albino, y con su mano acarició el resto de la cabellera de su novia, atrayéndola más aún hacia él. Sus bocas estaban tan juntas que podían sentir la respiración del otro.

Entonces, aquellas maquinas conectadas a al brazo y el dedo índice de Soul comenzaron a cambiar los números que se leían en la pantalla, y un pequeño corazón que parpadeaba normalmente, empezó a vislumbrarse como un brillo que iba en aumento. El sudor corría por la espalda del albino, pero se negaba a para a Maka, y no fue hasta cuando un pitido de la maquina, y su adormecido brazo izquierdo, lo trajeron de vuelta de su sueño erótico.

-¿Qué es eso?- la peliceniza se sobresalto, y miró en todas las direcciones buscando qué era lo que provocaba dicho ruido- ¿Soul?

-Agh… que jodido está esto.- pronunció, y sonrió burlonamente

-¡Enfermera!- Maka salió al pasillo llamando por ayuda, una de las enfermeras que estaba en el mesón avanzo con prisa hacia los llamados de la peliceniza- creo que está sufriendo otro ataque.

Fue lo único que pudo explicar, pues un grupo de enfermeras y médicos llenaron la habitación, provocando la salida de Maka al pasillo, sólo podía observar a su novio inmóvil, pero con los ojos abiertos, mientras recibía serios cuidados qué no sabía cómo explicarlos, ni mucho menos nombrar aquellos aparatosos equipos que ocupaban gran parte de la pieza.

El ambiente era tenso, sin embargo todos respiraron aliviados cuando el pulso del albino volvió a la normalidad. Incluso éste soltó un suspiro al sentir su pecho más liviano.

-¿Maka-chan?

La susodicha miró hacia arriba, y sus ojos se encontraron con la sonriente boca del médico de Soul.

-Todo está bien ahora, pero por favor, ya no sobreexcites el corazón de Soul.- se inclinó un poco por encima de la peliceniza- Lo digo en serio.

El extraño brillo reflejado en sus gafas hizo que a Maka se le erizara la espina dorsal.

"Sooouuul" dijo mentalmente el nombre de su novio "tal cual cómo dirías, esto es una plasta. Estaba tan emocionada de que al fin disfrutaríamos el estar juntos" agachó la cabeza y continuó caminando "estoy sonando como tú, una pervertida" comenzó a reír porque recordaba aquella conversación que había tenido con Soul, todo comenzó cuando ella mencionó que dentro de poco cumplirían un año: **Qué pasa con eso… hace un año dijiste un año… vagamente… ¿acaso mi primera vez no es tan importante como tu primera vez?... es decir, rosas en la cama y velas por todos lados… iré la próxima semana, oe Maka, mejor ven a regalonear con tu novio…**

"¿Por qué nos pasarán estas cosas?" de forma casi mecánica miró al cielo "¡grrr que plasta! ¡Quiero tener sexo con mi novio, y no puedo!"

-Maka-chan~

-¿Blair?

Por los tejados caminaba una gatita azulina, daba pequeños saltos cayendo en perfecta posición, y ese gracioso gorrito que usaba seguía los movimientos coquetos que daba.

-Neee neee ¿Cómo te fue con Soul-kun?- preguntó cuando aterrizó en sus cuartos traseros quedando frente a frente con la chica- ¿Te sirvieron los consejos que te dí?

-Es cierto, aún no lo sabes.- tomó a la gatita en sus brazos y siguieron juntas el camino a casa

En el trayecto le contó con lujos de detalles sobre la enfermedad de Soul y el bochornoso momento que tuvo que pasar, las preguntas incomodas "¿Qué estaba haciendo antes del ataque?" resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez. Blair escuchaba atenta sin entender mucho sobre esa loca enfermedad del albino, sin embargo, lo que si entendía era que los chicos no habían tenido su romántica aventura llena de pasión. Y tanto que se había esforzado en pasar la noche- y parte del día- fuera del departamento.

-Nya… neee Maka ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Todavía no lo sé.- bajó su cabeza penosamente.

-¿Y cómo van a saber que Soul ya está listo? Nya

-Pues…

Recordó cuando el médico le explicaba los cuidados que debían tener con el chico; nada de estrés, nada de misiones por un mes, y podría tener relaciones cuando subiera 20 escalones sin cansarse.

-Nya… 20 escalones no parecen muchos.

-Para alguien con la enfermedad de Soul es un gran desafío.

Antes de meter la llave por la cerradura se dio cuenta que algo le faltaba, luego de lanzar un gritito dejó caer a Blair, y salió corriendo en dirección a una farmacia.

-¡Voy a compara algo para medir la presión! ¡Prepara la cena por favor!

-Nya… pescado ahumado será.- sonriente se transformó y se preparo para hacer la cena.

¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'continuará¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'

Muchas gracias a **yumary-chan 27, Kurosaki Mio, niixuiix, Arusagi**, y a todos esos lectores incógnitos que se tomaron la molestia de leer esta historia.

Saludos y besos en sus partes nobles (mal pensados, con "noble" me refiero a sus corazones de chirimoya)

Por cierto, si unen las frases en negrita que salen en el capítulo anterior y éste, pueden ver que se trata de un diálogo entre Soul y Maka

(Blind guardian – Mr sandman)


	4. ¿Todo se complica?

**Genero:** Comedia/Romance

**Parejas:** SoulxMaka

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes de Soul eater me pertenecen, son de Atsushi Okubo. Sólo soy responsable de la trama presentada en este fic

**Sumario:** […] guardó silencio esperando algún reproche o pregunta por parte de su paciente, pero aquel chico albino de ojos rojos no tenía expresión en su rostro […]

**Advertencia:** uso de lenguaje técnico. Mención de sexo y situaciones sugestivas

¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'**Corazón**¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'

-Ah

-Puedo comer solo.- miró con desaprobación a la gata semidesnuda que trataba de darle comida en la boca

-Maka-chan me dijo que tratara bien, y atendiera todos tus mandados

-Pero…- el albino guardó silencio, miró a Blair, y cerró los ojos- ¿Por qué carajos te vestiste así?

La gatita llevaba puesto un traje de mucama escotado con una basta que apenas tapaba sus muslos. Su cabeza la adornaba un cintillo con volados y una cinta en forma de rosa decoraba el centro. Además, el toque especial lo daba un delantal diminuto que se ataba perfectamente a la cintura.

-Me pareció lo más adecuado.- tomó el faldón por los extremos y dio una pequeña vuelta, elevando la parte trasera de la falda

-Acabo de salir del hospital por un ataque cardiaco, gata provocativa

-Neee Soul-kun no debes gritar, o se te subirá la presión.- movió el dedo índice negativamente mientras le guiñaba el ojo- _Pum-pumkin-pumkin_ - canturreó y en la muñeca de Soul apareció el monitor de presión arterial.

-¿De dónde salió esto?

-Shuuu no te muevas Soul-kun.- luego de un minuto, los números del monitor dejaron de variar, entregando el resultado definitivo- 130/85 no sé qué significa, pero Maka-chan me dijo que anotara esto y tomara tu presión 3 veces al día. Nya.

-Joder… ya no soy un chico cool.- sobó su cabeza desordenando ligeramente sus cabellos- ¿Dónde dijiste que estaba Maka?

-Una misión con su papa.- contestó muy alegre y volvió a servirle cucharada por cucharada la sopa sin sal que había preparado.

-Maka

-¿Qué?

-Debes pensar en tu futuro

-¿Nani?

-Ese moribundo chico tiene los días contados

-¡Qué!

-Ven con papa- trató de abrazarla, pero ésta se corrió y Spirit chocó con el pilar de concreto que estaba tras la chica

-Soul no va a morir, está con medicamentos y se recupera bien.- coloco ambas manos en su cintura y golpeó su pie en el suelo- tienes que aceptar que ya no soy una niña; soy un técnico y una mu-

Spirit tapó la boca de su hija, ya no quería escuchar más, prefería imaginarla bailando sobres sus pies como cuando era pequeña. Esos eran buenos tiempos.

-¡Papa!- trataba de liberarse de Spirit

-Mi pequeña, qué diría tu madre de todo esto

-Estaría de acuerdo conmigo.- cuando pudo moverse lejos de su padre, choco con un bulto negro- Ay. Shinigami-sama, lo siento

-¡Qué tal! Hola, hola ¡Buen trabajo!

-No fue tan difícil como pensábamos.- la peliceniza restó importancia a la misión y acarició su nuca mientras sacaba la lengua.

-Se trataban de unos Elfos acuáticos que le estaban jugando bromas a los pescadores del pueblo.- explicó Spirit a Shinigami-sama- todo se resolvió cuando les dimos algunas chucherías brillantes. De hecho…- miró a la chica- Maka tiene un gran poder de convencimiento

Ésta sonrío sintiéndose muy bien por el resultado de la misión, no tuvieron que luchar innecesariamente, ni tampoco hubo un enfrentamiento de razas.

-Y… ¿Cómo sigue Soul-kun?- Preguntó el Dios de la muerte

-Muy bien

-Muy mal

Respondieron al unísono padre e hija, el primero se mantenía con los brazos cruzados y asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras que Maka lo miraba con un Tic en el ojo.

-Soul está mucho mejor.- la chica se dirigió a Shinigami-sama- de hecho el médico dijo que no era necesario operarlo, con las pastillas estaría bien.

-Tomará medicamentos de por vida.- Spirit miró con tristeza a su hija- Será una carga para ti, incluso para el Shibusen, ya no podemos contar con alguien como él.

-¡Él es un Death Scythe!- chilló desesperada- se sanará y todo volverá a como era antes.

-Loooo siiiento Maka-chan, pero Spirit tiene razón, Soul-kun nunca se recuperará de esta enfermedad, ya lo he decidido, de ahora en adelante Soul no pertenece a la organización, ni tampoco cumplirá responsabilidades como Death Scythe

-Pero…

-Maka,- la llamó su padre- es suficiente. Shinigami-sama le ha preparado un buen retiro a Soul, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

-¡Entonces, renuncio!- gritó con lagrimas en los ojos- No abandonaré a Soul.

-Renunciar no es una opción para ti, maka.- le regañó Spirit- además…

-Además… no te pedimos que renuncies a tu noviazgo con Soul-kun.- Shinigami-sama terminó la frase inconclusa de su Death Scythe- Él tiene que descansar.

-Eso ya lo sé.- la peliceniza agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos

-Maka-chan, todo estará bien.- el Dios de la muerte trató de levantar el animo del técnico- Incluso pensaba mandarlos de vacaciones.

-¡¿Qué?- gritó su padre al mismo tiempo que Maka sonreía de oreja a oreja- Me reuso.

-Muchas gracias Shinigami-sama

-Partirán mañana a primera hora.- ambos ignoraban monumental mente a Spirit, que no dejaba de quejarse en un rincón con un aura negra rodeándolo.

-¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?- preguntó con insistencia la chica

-Nordenau, Alemania.- Canturreó Shinigami-sama

-¡Alemania! Muchas Gracias, iré a decirle a Soul

Y antes de que su padre pudiera detenerla, ella ya había cruzado la puerta de Death room. La emoción de Maka se desbordaba de su cuerpo. ¡Al fin! Vacaciones. Esto era lo que necesitaban, un tiempo para estar juntos y lejos de todos. Desde que eran novios, nunca habían encontrado el momento de pasar un bonito y agradable día, cada cumple mes era insoportable, y no sólo por la constante presencia de su padre, quien se excusaba diciendo que 'estaba por el lugar' y había pasado a verlos. Y no era únicamente él, sino que sus amigos llegaban sin avisar, instalándose en el departamento, comiéndose toda la cena o los picadillos que ella sagradamente preparaba. Soul le restaba importancia, y ella al final aceptaba la presencia de todos allí. De hecho hacían de esos días inolvidables y agradables. Recordar a Black*Star arrasando con la comida, o a Kid arreglando todas la cosas del hogar, lograban sacarle muchas sonrisas.

Pero ahora, todo sería diferente, se irían a Alemania. Momento, Shinigami-sama había dicho "mandarlos" se estaría refiriendo a ellos dos ¿Cierto? Claro que eran ellos dos, Soul necesitaba descansar, Shinigami-sama no sería capaz de mandarlos a todos, mucho menos a Black*Star, eso sería un desastre, incluso ella terminaría enferma de los nervios.

Sin embargo, en otro lado del Shibusen, un viento peligroso rodeaba el lugar

-¿Por qué los mandaste a Alemania? Mi makita, en brazos de ese, de ese…- seguía quejándose Spirit

-En Nordenau se descubrió un manantial de aguas curativas,- comenzó a hablar de forma pausada Shinigami-sama- es un centro de esquí. Y en una de las minas abandonadas se encuentran estas aguas milagrosas… al parecer, pueden curar cualquier enfermedad.

Spirit cayó entendiendo el plan del Dios de la muerte.

-¡Soul!- gritó emocionada la peliceniza cuando abrió la puerta del departamento.

-eeeh

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- se sorprendió de ver al albino aseando la cocina

-Una vida normal, eso dijo el médico.- habló restando importancia al asunto

-¿Y Blair? Se suponía que estaba cuidándote.- agarró la escoba y comenzó a empujar a su novio a la cama

-Cuando desperté no estaba, y ya deja de empujarme

-Da igual, vengo a contarte maravillosas noticias

Una vez que Soul se acomodó en la cama, ella se sentó a sus pies.

-Shinigami-sama nos mandó de vacaciones.- apenas podía contener sus palabras

-¿eeeh?

-Cómo que 'eeeh' ¿No estás emocionado?

-Ni siquiera me haz dicho dónde vamos

-Alemania.- abrió los brazos como presentando una gran sorpresa

-Paso

-¡¿Qué? Es Alemania

-No quiero.- el albino se cruzó de brazos- Prefiero quedarme en casa

-Vamos a ir,- dijo decidida la chica- y nada de peros

-¿Estas segura que estaremos sólo nosotros?- preguntó reacio el chico

Ambos se miraron fijamente, y qué tal si Shinigami-sama había dicho lo que realmente había querido decir, o sea, él suele ser muy literal. Y Soul conociendo estos antecedentes prefería quedarse en casa haciendo nada, que soportar las manías de Kid o los gritos de Black*Star. Sí, eran sus amigos, pero incluso él tenía un límite para su paciencia.

-Mejor ve a preguntarle a Shinigami-sama a qué se refiere con 'Mandarlos'

-Pero soooouuul…- Maka estiró la trompa y comenzó a gatear hasta quedar sentada sobre el regazo de su novio.

Un escalofrío, que no se sintió nada de mal, cruzó por la espina dorsal del albino. Aquella posición sugestiva de la peliceniza le daba tantas ideas. Y haciendo caso de sus instintos más básicos, tomó las caderas de la chica y las presionó como si se tratara de un llamado desesperado. Cuando esos ojos jades le vieron seductoramente por encima de su rostro, comenzaron con un juego peligroso, tentando a su novia a continuar con aquellas maniobras que sólo prometían un ganador. Y así, poco a poco logró atraer esos labios rosas como pétalos, para besarlos suavemente; degustando el sabor, sintiendo la textura, respirando el aroma embriagador.

No podía negarle nada, ella muchas veces accedía a sus peticiones, soportaba sus mañas, le tenía paciencia cuando la situación ameritaba. Ella era el fragmento de su alma que creía perdido.

-Bien…- suspiró y miró a la chica una vez que sus labios se separaron- iremos

-¡Sí!- Maka celebró abrazando a su novio y regalándole otro beso.

Después de conversar los últimos detalles del viaje, hacer una lista mental de las cosas que debían llevar, y de las instrucciones que le darían a Blair, la peliceniza se acomodó al lado de su novio, apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de éste. Ahora podrían tener una buena siesta para luego ordenar todo. Mañana comenzaba su aventura. El final de su encuentro en esta vida.

¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'**continuará**¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'

Gracias por sus lecturas rápidas y comentarios, especialmente a:

**yumary-chan 27**

**niixuiix**

**Bell-Star**

**doshi-san**

Y toda esa gente anónima que disfruta de esta página

Saludos y besos en sus partes nobles (mal pensados, con "noble" me refiero a sus corazones de chirimoya)

(Huecco - No te lloraré)


	5. nieve y algo más

**Genero:** Comedia/Romance

**Parejas:** SoulxMaka

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes de Soul eater me pertenecen, son de Atsushi Okubo. Sólo soy responsable de la trama presentada en este fic

**Sumario:** […] guardó silencio esperando algún reproche o pregunta por parte de su paciente, pero aquel chico albino de ojos rojos no tenía expresión en su rostro […]

**Advertencia:** uso de lenguaje técnico. Mención de sexo y situaciones sugestivas

¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'**Corazón**¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'

Y con los rayos del sol llegó el día esperado. Los dulces vientos del desierto movían las coletas de la chica Albarn. En su mano derecha sostenía la maleta, y en la izquierda llevaba un libro; su título rezaba 'Guía turística de Alemania'

A su lado, y un poco más atrás, estaba Soul. Tenía una sonrisa retorcida que demostraba lo emocionado que estaba por el viaje. Llevaba apenas un bolso pequeño.

Ambos se miraron y luego sonrieron, podrían disfrutar de un buen viaje, y ni rastros habían de Black*Star, Kid, o el resto de molestos personajes.

-Nya… que les vaya bien.- Blair les había seguido el paso hasta el pequeño helipuerto de Death city. Tenía algunas lágrimas y las mejillas sonrosadas.

-Tranquila Blair, volveremos pronto.- la peliceniza trató de levantar el animo de la gatita, y luego le palmeó la cabeza como si tratara de una niña.

-Estaremos aquí dentro de una semana.- habló Soul.

Tomó la mano de su novia para continuar con su camino, ésta miraba las facciones tristes de Blair, nunca se habían separado por tanto tiempo, a fin de cuentas, ella se convirtió en una buena compañera. 'estaremos bien' la técnico movió los labios sin pronunciar palabra, y la gatita pareció entender, pues su semblante cambió y levanto ambas orejas al cielo.

Cuando el avión despegó, se podía ver a Blair agitando su mano emocionada. Mientras más altura alcanzaba el avión, más pequeña se veía la gatita, hasta convertirse en un punto en la inmensidad. Pronto las nubes envolvieron el avión, una sensación de tranquilidad invadió a los jóvenes; relajaron sus músculos y los respaldos de sus asientos fueron echados hacia atrás lentamente.

-Esto es cool.- pronunció Soul acomodándose para dormir

-Alemania ¿Puedes creerlo?

-Aja

-Un centro de esquí

-Aja

-En Alemania

-Aja

-Ya basta con tantos 'aja'- gritó desesperada la chica.

Por su parte Soul tapó sus oídos y miró de reojo a su novia.- Nada de gritos, recuerdas- dijo esto último con burla.

-Lo siento, - se disculpó y tomó la mano de Soul que estaba por encima del asiento- es sólo que… estoy emocionada.

-Ya lo sé.- apretó la mano de la chica, y la besó- Me gusta hacerte enfadar

-Cuando aterricemos tomaré tu presión.- Maka cambió de tema bruscamente, para evitar gritar de nuevo por el comentario de su novio.

-eeeeh estoy bien

-Tu doctor dijo que si sobrepasabas los 130 con 85 debíamos volver inmediatamente

-Paso

La peliceniza suspiró y continuó mirando por la ventanilla.- eres imposible.- pronunció con los labios hechos trompa.

A medida que el avión iba perdiendo altura, se podían apreciar las distinguidas casas estilo colonial, que eran embellecidas con una capa blanca. Todo, desde los árboles hasta los bancas de los parques, estaban empapados en rocío invernal. Las piletas de las plazas tenían aguas congeladas, el reflejo de los rayos de sol daban de lleno en aquella superficie, provocando que la pileta tuviera un brillo especial, surreal, mágico tal vez.

-Mira Soul.

La técnico lo despertó con un ligero codazo. El chico tuvo que inclinarse por encima de su novia para ver el paisaje de postal.

Con aíre rural, anticuado, un escape de las ruidosas ciudades, un pueblo que permitía imaginar mundos increíbles, vivir sueños que se volvían realidad, y encontrar amores perdidos en el tiempo. Los espíritus de personas esforzadas se encontraban impresos en las construcciones, mancilladas con paciencia y sabiduría.

-¿No es hermoso?

-Sí

Aquella corta afirmación por parte del albino, lo inundó en nostalgia, pues por un momento pensó que veía la ciudad que lo había visto crecer, una ciudad en el corazón de gran bretaña. Ver todo rodeado de una estela glasear era simplemente hermoso. Y se preguntó qué estaría haciendo su hermano ¿Acaso se había enterado de la enfermedad que él tenía? Quizás siempre lo supo, por ello trataba con cuidado a su hermano pequeño, sin molestarlo demasiado, pero tampoco lo dejaba en paz. Él veía todas esas muestras de cariño por parte de su hermano como una molestia, sin embargo, ahora no podía evitar sentir que no eran más que cuidados para prepararlo a un mundo demasiado injusto, con personas burlesca y crueles, una dimensión que lo llenaría de desilusiones, para luego admirar la verdadera hermosura ante sus ojos, sin dudar de su veracidad.

Luego miró a esa chica ruidosa, fascinada como un niño en navidad, y supo que allí estaba toda la belleza que necesitaba. Y si la vida lo trató injustamente, era porque él podía salir airoso de cualquier crisis, incluso aquella vez que pensó que moriría bajo el filo de la espada negra contaminada de locura.

"_-la vida si te ha tratado mal"_

_-Injustamente es la palabra_

"_-Y ella es la solución a todo"_

_-No_

_El diablillo se sorprendió por la respuesta del chico._

_-Ella me permite distinguir entre lo que es real y lo que no. Puedo vivir tranquilo sin sucumbir ante la locura _

"_-Ja-ja chiquillo iluso"_

-Nee Soul, ya estamos por aterrizar

-Al fin, este viaje se me hizo larguísimo

-¡¿Qué? Dormiste todo el trayecto

Después de tantos reclamos por parte de Maka, que era más un monólogo que una discusión, ni cuenta se dieron que el avión había aterrizado, de hecho no lo notaron hasta cuando el piloto les pidió amablemente salir.

Al llegar al helipuerto, los primeros copos de nieve tocaron la nariz de la peliceniza, y el frío hizo contraste con sus mejillas sonrosadas. Iba feliz mientras levantaba la nieve con las puntas de sus pies al caminar, sin embargo su novio paró en seco y ella chocó con la espalda de éste. Al mirar por sobre su hombro, un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, y no era el frío quien se lo provocaba.

¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'continuará¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'

Salió cortito, pero el próximo se viene "más largo y más mejor" xD

Gracias por sus RR y lecturas rápidas, ya les agradeceré personalmente.

Saludos y besos en sus partes nobles (mal pensados, con "noble" me refiero a sus corazones de chirimoya)

(Iron Butterfly - in-a-gadda-da-vida)


End file.
